


What If

by caterinawrites



Series: Crackmas [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, Crackmas, Gen, copy cat episode, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Copycat's ring ran out of pads?





	What If

They were running out of time. If they didn’t capture Copycat’s akuma fast, Chat Noir was going to run out of pads and change back, not to mention whatever was going to happen if Copycat ran out of pads.

“This isn’t working,” Chat Noir remarked, glancing down at his last pad worriedly. “I’m gonna have to split soon. Can you handle him until I get back?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Ladybug moved to cover him as he bolted for the opening in the roof.

“Running away with your tail between your legs?” Copycat scoffed. “I’d never leave you, Ladybug.”

“I’ll come back for you. Don’t worry,” Chat said before leaping up over the roof.

Ladybug wasn’t going to waste any time, so she immediately charged the copy and the two exchanged blows. After several hits, Ladybug flipped backward to put some distance between them to regain footing, and Copycat glanced down at his ring.

“Looks like you picked the wrong cat to copy. You’re gonna run out of pads soon,” She smirked.

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll get your Miraculous before then, and you’ll have no choice but to be with me!” Ladybug rolled her eyes a little as he charged for her once more.

Within a few minutes, Chat Noir’s staff rocketed between them, and her partner landed triumphantly across the room. Copycat growled in frustration, dodging backward as his ring beeped frantically. Ladybug began to wonder just how similar his powers were to Chat Noir. If his ring lost all its pads, would he lose his power? Would he change back to normal?

“Thanks for waiting for me,” Chat said with a grin, and Ladybug winked in return.

“Don’t mention it,” She replied as they cornered the villain. “Give it up, Copycat. You’re almost out of time.”

He glanced down at his ring as the last pad blinked and faded, and green light washed over him. In an instant, Copycat faded, and Adrien Agreste stood before them. Ladybug stared at him in confusion, her yoyo falling to the ground as her eyes widened, and Chat Noir winced sheepishly.

“W-Who’s that handsome young boy? I’ve never seen him before in my life,” Chat said, feigning normalcy. “That’s certainly not me.”

“Adrien Agreste got akumatized?” Ladybug gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth in horror before her gaze hardened and focused in on Chat. “What did you do to upset him?”

“What? Nothing! I’m not- He’s not Adrien!” Chat defended frantically as Ladybug stalked toward him.

“What did you do to Adrien?” She demanded, yanking his ear down to her level.

“Ow! Nothing!” He yelped in pain.

“Chat!”

Copycat watched nervously as Ladybug scolded her partner, and he heard Hawkmoth mutter something about grounded before his guise faded. The little black butterfly fluttered off to return to its master, and Theo looked around in confusion, wondering why Ladybug and Chat Noir were arguing in his studio.

**Author's Note:**

> So, we got to talking in discord about what would have happened if Copycat ran out of pads in that episode, and me and loosescrewlefty were on the same page that it would have been hilarious if he changed back into Adrien. So, thus this was born. Sorry it took me a couple days to get it out. I moved apartments on Friday and then yesterday I was exhausted and sore from moving, so I didn’t have energy to write.   
> One more day of crackmas to go! I have just gotten inspired yet again by the Big Bang discord, so the next crack will be even crackier than this.   
> Starting in August, I will be participating in fluff month, which is an event on tumblr, and I’ve decided that I hate myself so I’m going to be uploading two drabbles a day for each prompt, one for a love square pairing, and one for a non-love square/rare pair. They will likely all be super short, and I will make separate stories for them accordingly on here, so look out for that soon! I’ve already got the first day done, and I’m hoping to stay ahead of it.  
> Also starting back in August, I will be updating my WIPs again. I have most of a chapter of Lady Luck done, a portion of How to Catch a Ladybug, and also I will be updating A Night to Remember soon as well. Ladrien Summer, since I failed to update as often as I wanted due to family crises and lack of motivation that stemmed from that, will be extended into the fall because Ladrien should be appreciated all year round.   
> I’m also participating in the Miraculous Chain Fic with several other authors, so in the next month or so start looking out for that because we’re hoping to get a few chapters done first before we start posting it. As I’ve been mentioning, I’m also participating in the Big Bang which is another challenge event with several authors where we have so many months to write a story at least 10k words long. That will be finished and posted in December, and I will be collaborating with an artist or someone on that. I’ll keep you guys updated on my current WIPs, and hopefully no other life crises happen, and I can stay on top of things.  
> See you guys soon!


End file.
